


Say It Again

by bassbot



Series: Speak Easy [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Minho, bottom jisung, dear christ this is the filthiest thing I've ever written I'm so sorry, lowkey pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot
Summary: Jisung and Minho finally get some alone time at the dorms, and they decide to use it to their advantage.





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so long but here it is, 11k of pure absolute filth. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I can't even bring myself to look over this, much less make someone else look over it for me.
> 
> also should note since we know jisung is buff now, this takes place roughly between I am who/I am you era, before jisung beefed up a bit and when minho was a little more visibly muscular. I don't think I've ever given a solid timeline before now so there it is

**_Minho_ **

_come back to the dorms_

 

**_Minho_ **

_it’s really important please_

 

Jisung frowned, seeing the messages pop up on his phone and making the entire desk buzz. He’d answer later. He still had to finish looking over the next track for Chan, and he had no idea how long it would take.

 

He opened the phone quick so the notifications would dismiss and locked it again, turning his attention back to the computer, scribbling something in his notebook about a certain part that should have a stronger bass.

 

**_Minho_ **

_leaving me on read? wow ok_

 

**_Minho_ **

_well, just letting you know that nobody is at the dorms right now, they all went out to see a movie and won’t be back until later so it’s just me alone for a couple hours and we don’t have anything to do tomorrow besides practice later in the day. do what you want with this information_

 

Jisung sighed, grabbing his phone again, pulling down the toolbar to turn it on do not disturb before another text came through and he stopped in his tracks.

 

**_Minho_ **

_basically the perfect opportunity to get dicked down if you’re up for it_

 

Oh. Well, yeah, he did need to get back to the dorms in that case. He could look over the song whenever he wanted, and alone time between the two of them was so hard to come by— they hadn’t really done anything the past few weeks besides making out and giving each other rushed handjobs in the bathroom at 3AM to alleviate their stress, and Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the consequences of it.

 

He stood up and closed the programs on the computer, grabbing his notebook and heading out of the studio room.

 

He pulled his face mask out of his pocket and pulled his hoodie up over his head, hiding himself reasonably well— not that he thought anything would happen from the short walk from the JYP Building to the bus stop on the corner— but it was better to be safe than sorry, and Jisung’s face was slowly growing more flushed by the second as he thought about exactly where he was heading.

 

He was half-hard by the time he got off the bus to walk a block from the stop to the dorm, which was embarrassing to say the least. Thank god he had a sweatshirt that was long enough to cover anything up, because if anybody saw him he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

The elevator ride up seemed to take the longest out of everything— Jisung’s entire body was thrumming with anticipation, face flushed under the mask thinking about all the things Minho had the opportunity to do to him. Would he be rough like Jisung had asked for? Or would he go painstakingly slow, never speeding up no matter how much Jisung begged— would he make Jisung cry? Would he make him scream?

 

The doors opened at their floor and he fished his keys out of his pocket, walking towards their apartment. His hands were shaky as they tried to unlock the door, and when he finally got in, he kicked his shoes off and practically _ran_ to Minho’s room. He pulled his hood off and dropped his facemask somewhere on the way— he’d find it later. He had more important things to worry about.

 

Jisung pulled back the curtain separating Minho’s bunk from the rest of the world and the older jumped and hissed at the light— he’d been watching something on his phone, earbuds in and blocking out any outside noise, and Jisung grinned as he immediately swung a leg around his waist, straddling him.

 

“Fuck,” Minho chuckled, yanking out his headphones with one hand, his other running up Jisung’s thigh. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Jisung replied, eyes lighting up a little now that he had Minho’s attention.

 

“You didn’t answer my texts.” Minho mumbled, pulling Jisung down to lay against his chest. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

 

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss out on a chance to…” He blushed. “You know.”

 

“To finally get the dicking down of your life?” Minho giggled, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, causing the younger to squirm a little. He didn’t understand how Minho could just _say_ things like that, without getting embarrassed and without fear of consequence.

 

“Yeah, that.”Jisung mumbled, nuzzling into his neck and planting a kiss there.

 

Minho hummed, still stroking Jisung’s hair with one hand while the other lightly ran up his thigh and over the curve of his ass, stopping to rest at the small of his back. Jisung shuddered at that, wiggling his hips.

 

“You want it that bad, hm?” Minho murmured, although it was more of a statement than a question. “You were thinking about it on the way here, weren’t you?”

 

Jisung nodded, biting his lip and burying himself further into the crook of Minho’s neck.

 

“You were probably thinking about all the different ways I could fuck you, is that it?” Minho slid both hands back down too hold his hips tightly. “Do you wanna tell me how?”

 

Jisung _melted_ against him, wiggling his lips again and letting out a little whine. It was almost pathetic how fast Minho could make him crumble with just his words, and Jisung loved every second of it.

 

“Use your words, Jisung.” He smacked his ass, more light and playful than anything else, but it still made Jisung jolt forward. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. Verbal confirmation, remember?”

 

Jisung swallowed and nodded into his neck, pulling back to face him, His eyes were closed, face flushed bright red, hair flopping down into his face and making him look like he was half-wrecked already. “I want to, um, do what I said I’d do before.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow. bringing a hand to cup Jisung’s cheek and run his thumb across his lower lip. Jisung obediently sucked it into his mouth, humming a little, and Minho smiled. He loved it when Jisung did that, it was impossible not to— not when Jisung’s lips looked so pretty wrapped around whatever he’d chosen to put in his mouth. “That’s not specific enough.”

 

He pulled back enough to let Minho’s thumb slip out of his mouth and rest on his lower lip. “Wanna ride you.” He mumbled, breath hot and heavy.

 

Minho grinned and flipped them over so he was on top of Jisung, pinning his wrists down against the pillow. “Say it again.”

 

Jisung swallowed hard, legs wrapping around Minho’s waist and trying to pull him down. “I want to ride you.” He said a little louder.

 

“Open your eyes.” Minho commanded, and Jisung obeyed, eyelids fluttering open, his gaze already hazy and far away looking.

 

“I want to ride you.” Jisung repeated, struggling against him. “Please do something.”

 

“Fuck, say it again.” He murmured, letting go of Jisung’s wrists and snaking one hand up the side of his sweatshirt. He leaned down to nose along his neck and Jisung’s hands flew to his hair. trying to pull him even closer.

 

“I wanna ride you, _please.”_ He made a frustrated noise and let his head fall back so Minho could get a better angle.

 

Minho presses a few soft kisses near the base of his throat before biting down hard, leaving a dark purple mark that he could only hope would fade fast. “You’re wearing too much.” He mumbled against the younger’s skin, pressing kisses as low as Jisung’s sweatshirt would allow.

 

“I can’t take it off myself,” Jisung frowned, wiggling his wrists trapped in Minho’s grip.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Minho sat up a little, releasing his grip and running his hands down Jisung’s chest to rest at the hem of his sweatshirt. “Forgot about that.”

 

Jisung smiles a little and sat up for Minho to pull it off him. His shirt followed soon after and Minho pulled Jisung into his lap, immediately latching onto his neck.

 

“Not too much…” Jisung mumbled, fingers threading through the older’s hair. “Performance in a few days…”

 

“I don’t care.” Minho said, voice low, and Jisung felt a shiver run through his body. He loved it when Minho used that tone.

 

“You’re mine right now, understand?” The older continued, hands sliding up Jisung’s shirt to grip his waist. “I’ll do what I want with you. You’re fucking mine. You belong to me.”

 

Jisung whined in response, head falling back a little. Minho’s possession kink was something they’d stumbled across accidentally during one of their bathroom quickies— Minho has Jisung pressed up against a wall, both of their cocks trapped between his hands and jerking them off at the same time. Jisung was babbling and let something along the lines of “ _yours, I only belong to you”_ slip out and Minho came on the spot, crying out so loud that Jisung was sure they’d woken someone up. It turned Jisung on nearly just as much— the concept of belonging to someone, the idea of being _owned—_ not that Minho hadn’t been a little possessive already, but that discovery had taken it to the next level. Needless to say, they’d implemented it more often since then.

 

Minho raked his nails down Jisung’s back and the younger cried out, tugging on Minho’s hair and melting against his chest. He was already half-hard in his jeans and they’d barely even _done_ anything yet— Minho just had that kind of effect on him.

 

Jisung whined and pulled Minho back up for another kiss, grinding down on his lap. He let Jisung take control of the kiss, running his fingers up and down his body and stopping to squeeze at his hips. Jisung wiggled around a little more at that, grinding down again.

 

He slid his hands up Minho’s shirt, feeling along the lines of his muscle and letting a palm rest on his abs. Minho let out a little moan at that— he’d been working on being a little more vocal, because he knew his quietness made Jisung insecure.

 

Jisung responded enthusiastically at that, pulling Minho’s shirt up further. “Off?” He asked quietly, and Minho nodded in response, pulling it over his forehead and immediately wrapping his arms around Jisung again.

 

Minho leaned up, kissing him a little softer than before, running his hand down the younger’s thigh. “Baby,” He said quietly, “How do you wanna do this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jisung looked down at him, wide-eyed, pupils blown and glassy.

 

“I mean like, position wise.” Minho laid them down, wrapping Jisung in his arms. The smaller boy cuddled into his shoulder, arms slipping around his waist to feel along the muscles of his stomach.

 

“Like,” Minho continued, “I know you _want_ me to top, but for your first time I really don’t think it’s the best idea—“

 

“I don’t care how good of an idea it is.” Jisung frowned. “I want you to top.”

 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to—“

 

“I wouldn’t be so adamant about it if I didn’t want you to.” He crossed his arms.

 

Minho sighed. “I just want to do what makes you most comfortable.” He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “And bottoming can be scary as hell, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to bottom just because of the whole ‘being a sub’ thing. Sub tops exist.”

 

“I never said I didn’t want to top.” Jisung tilted his head, looping his arms around Minho’s neck. “I know sub tops exist, I just don’t want to right now, at least not until….” He trailed off, face flushing a little.

 

Minho smirked. “Until what?”

 

“Until you, um, teach me how to do things.” He looked down, burying his face into Minho’s chest.

 

Minho hummed a little, planting a kiss on Jisung’s forehead. “You’re too cute.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Baby, you know not to talk to me like that.” His tone dropped immediately and Jisung shuddered, nails digging into his shoulders.

 

“Sorry…” Jisung mumbled, biting his lower lip, face flushing even brighter.

 

“I’m going to let it slide because I’m trying to be gentle with you today.” Minho said, running a hand down to squeeze at Jisung’s hip.

 

Jisung pouted, looking up at him. “But I want you to be rough….” He whined.

 

Minho shushed him, fingers dancing along to rest on the small of his back. “First times aren’t supposed to be rough. Just trust me, okay? I’m going to make this good for you.”

 

“Okay.” Jisung replied quietly. “I trust you.”

 

Minho smiled and leaned down to kiss him, pushing Jisung down onto his back and swinging a leg over to straddle him. Jisung immediately kissed back, fingers sliding through his hair, pulling the older even closer.

 

Minho laughed a little, running his hands down Jisung’s sides to squeeze at his hips again, making the younger squirm under him and let out a little noise. Minho ran his tongue along his lower lip and Jisung opened his mouth wider, tugging at the older’s hair.

 

Jisung sighed against his lips, obediently sucking Minho’s tongue into his mouth and letting a hand fall down to rest against his chest. Minho inhaled sharply, biting on Jisung’s lower lip and making the smaller boy squirm. He pulled back to nose along his neck, pressing a few sloppy kisses down the column of his throat before biting hard below his collarbone, making Jisung jolt in surprise and tug on his hair even harder. Minho grinned and left another mark just below it and Jisung let out a tiny moan in response, hands scrambling to get a better hold as he arched up into the older’s touch.

 

“Pretty baby….” Minho murmured, smiling when Jisung whimpered unedernearh him. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He said, lips ghosting down his chest until he reached Jisung’s nipple. He circled his tongue around it, humming happily when Jisung cried out and tried to pull him even closer.

 

Jisung’s entire body was on fire in anticipation, face flushed down to his neck, eyes squeezed shut, hands roaming everywhere trying to get a hold on reality. He’d gotten too turned on too fast and now he was shaking hard, barely able to respond more than letting a couple more moans slip from his lips.

 

“You need to calm down.” Minho murmured, leaning up to peck his lips. “I need you to relax.”

 

Jisung buried his face into Minho’s neck and nodded, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Minho’s hand ran down his body to push his thighs apart and palm him through his pants. Jisung let out a loud moan, eyes squeezing shut. He fell back against the pillows, shoulders falling a little as he took a deep breath. _Relax._

 

“I’m going to suck you off while I stretch you, okay? It’ll be easier that way.” Minho said, slipping out of Jisung’s grip to pull back the curtain and reach for something under his bed. Jisung nodded and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Minho— in fact, Minho was probably the only person he knew who he trusted enough to actually have sex with. He was just nervous, which seemed like a perfectly normal human response. Although, Jisung had heard it would hurt if he was too nervous and tense, which only made him _more_ anxious than he already was.

 

Minho sat back up and dropped a condom and a half-full bottle of lube on the bed, shifting down to sit between Jisung’s propped up legs. Jisung sat up a little to watch and Minho gave him a reassuring smile. “If you want to stop, let me know—“

 

“I want it, I promise.” Jisung said quickly, eyes widening. “I don’t want you to stop.” Actually, he would have preferred Minho to just get on with it as quickly as possible. The longer the older made him wait, the more nervous he got.

  


“You remember the safeword?” Minho asked, hands coming up to trace along Jisung’s waist.

 

The younger boy shuddered at the contact, head falling back. “Yeah, it’s sunflower.”

 

“Good.” Minho leaned up quickly to kiss his cheek before kneeling back down, fingers catching on Jisung’s waistband. “Can I?” He asked, slowly pulling at his pants.

 

Jisung bit his lip and nodded, lifting his hips so Minho could get them off easier. His face flushed bright red at being exposed— which was stupid, because they’d seen each other’s bits _plenty_ of times by now. Maybe it was the only way Minho looked at him that made him flustered, Jisung theorized. Like he was the only thing in the entire world.

 

Minho leaned down, pressing a few kisses along his stomach and running a hand along his ribcage. Jisung inhaled sharply and his hands found their way back to Minho’s hair, threading his fingers through the strands and tugging when the older left a mark right next to his bellybutton.

 

His other hand reached up to palm and Jisung’s half-hard cock and the younger let out a broken moan, tugging even harder on his hair and bucking his hips up. Minho grinned and ran his hand down the shaft, leaving another hickey on Jisung’s abdomen below the first one. Jisung shuddered and whined, throwing his head back against the pillow.

 

“Calm down, baby.” Minho grinned, pumping his cock again. “You need to relax, remember?”

 

Jisung swallowed and nodded, rolling his shoulders back. He let out a shaky exhale as Minho ran his fingers around the head of his dick and wiggled his hips a little. He wanted more— all of the teasing was killing him.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Minho murmured, more to himself than anyone else, which turned Jisung on even more. “Can’t wait to be inside you, fuck.”

 

Jisung whined and pulled at Minho’s hair again,shudders running down his entire body. He opened his mouth, lower lip shaking. “I wanna ride you so bad…” He mumbled back, and the older bit his lip.

 

“Say it again.” Minho said, voice dropping an octave as he leaned down to run his tongue along the head of Jisung’s cock.

 

“I-I wanna ride you, _fuck—“_ Jisung’s words melted into a moan as Minho sucked the head into his mouth, humming around the tip.

 

“Keep talking.” Minho pulled off for a second, reaching to grab the lube. “Show me how dirty your mouth can be.”

 

Jisung nodded obediently and took a deep breath, body jolting when Minho wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and started to inch down. “I-I want you to fuck me open with your f-fingers…” Jisung stammered, eyes squeezed shut. Minho hummed around his length as a signal to keep going.

 

“A-and then I want to ride you until I can’t feel my legs anymore, and then I— _oh—_ I w-want you to, throw me down and fuck me hard as a reward for riding you so good, _please—“_ Jisung whined again, tugging at Minho’s hair when he started bobbing his head up and down. He was fully hard now, precum leaking into Minho’s mouth as he took Jisung deeper and deeper, as far as he could go without gagging.

 

Minho popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, humming around Jisung’s cock and making the younger boy let out another whine. He warmed it between his first two fingers and his thumb and looked up, eyes narrowing when he realized Jisung wasn’t going to talk anymore.

 

“I didn’t say you could stop talking.” He popped off the younger’s dick, frowning.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jisung apologized quickly, sighing in relief when Minho took him into his mouth again. “I want you to make me scream, loud enough for all the neighbors to hear, and I- _ooh—_ “ His breath caught in his throat and he let out a loud moan as Minho’s fingers ran along his hole, spreading the lube along his rim. The older kept on bobbing his head, more as a distraction than anything else— he didn’t want Jisung to come from this, not without at least a couple fingers inside of him.

 

“F-fuck, I want you to fucking _wreck_ me,” Jisung continued, voice slurring between words. “I want you to break me, I want you to make me cry, I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, please…” He babbled.

 

Minho pulled back to suck on the head of his cock as he squirted a little more lube onto his fingers and circled Jisung’s rim. The younger let out a string of curses and tugged hard on Minho’s hair, crying out when he started bobbing his head down on his cock again.

 

“Please don’t stop,” Jisung begged, shuddering as Minho traced a finger in circles around his rim. “I-I want to ride you so bad, _please_ don’t stop.”

 

Minho hummed around his dick again and ran the tip of his finger over Jisung’s hole, trying not to smile. He pressed a little against the opening, feeling the younger’s muscles tense against him, almost like they were inviting him in. Minho inhaled through his nose and sunk back down on Jisung’s cock as he pushed his finger in.

 

“I just want you in me,” Jisung kept babbling, “I want, oh, _ow, fucking hurts_ —“ He jolted, fingers tightening in Minho’s hair. Minho just continued to slide his finger in as far as he could and immediately started rocking in and out, twisting his fingers to spread the lube around.

 

Jisung took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Minho’s mouth was still on his cock, not doing much besides bobbing lightly as a distraction. His finger was doing more work, twisting around and working him open. It actually felt kind of good once he got over the initial intrusion, just a little weird— his body wasn’t used to it, but the more Minho’s finger stretched him open, the better it started to feel. The pain from the initial intrusion was gone now, slowly being replaced by a tingling buzz with every drag of Minho’s knuckles, and Jisung couldn’t get enough.

 

Minho let Jisung’s cock fall from his mouth as he pulled his finger out to add more lube. “Don’t stop…” Jisung whined, pouting and reaching up to push his hair back.

 

Minho raised his eyebrows. “You like it that much already?”

 

Jisung bit his lip and nodded. “I want more. It feels better the more you do it, and it was just starting to feel really good.”

 

Minho hummed and slid a finger back in, curling it upwards and grinning when Jisung moaned and threw his head back. His free hand came up to grip Jisung’s thigh as he sped up his movements, lightly brushing his prostate with every thrust. He slowed down a little to slip another finger in beside the first one and immediately resumed his pace.

 

Jisung winced at the additional stretch at first, voice melting into moans again when Minho continued to tease at that little bundle of nerves. This was different than anything he’d ever felt before and it was indescribable— pleasure washed over him from head to toe in waves, making his hands shake and his thighs tremble, his heart beating so erratically that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He tugged hard on Minho’s hair, the grip on his scalp seemed to be the only thing keeping him on earth as Minho pounded into him with his fingers.

 

After a few seconds, Minho pulled out to add more lube and Jisung whined at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing.

 

“To be honest, you’d probably be fine on two.” Minho said, rubbing his fingers along Jisung’s hole and making the younger shudder. “I’m giving you three anyway though, because you like it so much.” Without warning, he shoved two fingers back into Jisung, pumping them in and out a few times before slipping a third in beside them and giving Jisung a minute to adjust to the extra stretch.

 

Jisung bit his lip to keep from crying out and let his arms fall to the side of the bed, hands fisting into the sheets as Minho started to slowly move his fingers again. He whimpered again when the older ran his fingers along his prostate, legs shaking so hard they could barely stay propped up.

 

Minho crawled back up along his body, fingers still pumping in and out of his ass, and caught one of Jisung’s nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue along it for a few seconds before leaning up to kiss his lips, humming into it when Jisung’s arms found their way around his neck. Jisung moaned into his mouth, hips grinding back down to meet the older’s movements and kissing back the best he could.

 

Minho shifted his wrist a little so he was hitting Jisung’s prostate head-on, making the younger cry out and scramble for a better hold. He buried his face into Minho’s neck and mouthed along the skin, hot breath fanning over his throat as his nails dig into Minho’s shoulders.

 

Minho groaned at the additional contact, slowing down his fingers and leaning up to kiss Jisung soft and sweet. “Do you think you’re ready?”

 

Jisung nodded and whined when Minho slipped his fingers out, shifting a little bit to lay more comfortably. Minho sat back, sliding his pants over his hips and down his legs. He reached over for the lube and stopped when he felt Jisung’s hand on his cock, lightly rubbing at the head. Minho shuddered and looked down at him— Jisung was propped up onto his elbow, shaking so hard he could barely hold himself up, lower lip trembling and face flushed bright red.

 

“You always get so hard from just doing things to me.” Jisung murmured quietly, eyelids fluttering open.

 

Minho stared down at him, inhaling sharply— his eyes were far away, pupils blown out and glassy, hair falling in chunks over his forehead and sticking up against the pillow. He was still breathing hard and uneven, chest rising and falling erratically. The marks on his chest and stomach were starting to darken, splattering across his body like inkblots, ass still soaked with lube as the younger boy trembled trying to keep his legs spread.

 

He was the most beautiful thing Minho had ever seen, and the older had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

 

“It’s because you just sound so pretty.” Minho responded after a second, ripping the condom packet open. he nudged Jisung’s hand off of his dick to roll it on and squirted more lube into his hand, coating his cock. God, he really _was_ hard just from hearing Jisung moan like that. He wasn’t sure if that was something to be proud of or not, it made him feel inexperienced, even though he definitely wasn’t. Jisung was just different.

 

Minho leaned over and helped shift them around so Jisung was sitting on his lap straddling him. He brushed Jisung’s hair back from his face and looked up, opening his mouth to say something.

 

“I swear to god, if you ask me if I’m sure about this one more time—“

 

“No, no.” Minho cleared his throat. “I was just going to tell you that you look really, _really_ good right now.”

 

“Oh…” Jisung’s face flushed and he looked down at Minho’s chest, hair falling over his eyes like a curtain. He carefully lined himself up and Minho reached down to hold his cock in place, his other hand finding a place on Jisung’s hip and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

 

“Just remember, you can safeword at any time.” Minho murmured, biting his lip as he felt his dick brush against the groove of Jisung’s ass.

 

“I know.” Jisung took a deep breath, hands flat on Minho’s chest. “I trust you.” He said quietly before leaning back, hissing when the head of Minho’s cock pressed against his hole.

 

He pushed his hips back and inhaled sharply as the tip slid in, whining when the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Minho threw his head back, hissing at the contact— even with all the prep, Jisung was still tight as hell. His hand that had been holding his cock moved back to grip Jisung’s waist, fingers gripping him hard enough to bruise.

 

Jisung inched himself back the last few inches and let out a shaky breath, trembling so hard he could barely hold himself up. His eyes were squeezed shut, stomach tensing as he tried to accommodate the length.

 

“Don’t move yet.” Minho said, breathing hard. “Just, walt until you’re ready.” The warning was more for himself than anything— Jisung was so tight around him, he felt like he could come at any second.

 

Jisung nodded and relaxed his shoulders a little, taking a few deep breaths. Minho’s dick wasn’t big like the ones he’d seen in porn, in fact, he was smaller than Jisung was, but that didn’t stop it from feeling absolutely gigantic inside of him, stretching him open and sending waves of emotions throughout his entire body.

 

It didn’t hurt exactly, it was just a lot to take in all at once, and after a few more seconds, Jisung opened his mouth to speak. “Can I move?” He asked softly, looking back up at Minho, cheeks still flushed and pink.

 

Minho nodded, looking back up at him, eyes sparkling and full of something that Jisung couldn’t put his finger on. “Go slow at first.” He said, gripping Jisung’s hips to help move him up.

 

He sat up a little, wincing a little when he felt a dull ache spread through his body. He sat back down together and moaned as Minho’s cock brushed along his prostate, squeezing his eyes shut again and clawing at his chest. Fuck, that was _really_ good.

 

He tried angling himself back a little more and bounced up and down again, moaning even louder when Minho’s cock slipped along his prostate from back to front. He slowly started to build up a rhythm, letting out a noise each time he sank back down, his nails leaving angry red streaks along Minho’s chest.

 

Minho groaned and shifted his grip to Jisung’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to reach a little deeper. He looked back up, inhaling sharply— Jisung was hyper focused on riding him, eyes hazy, arms shaking so hard that Minho had no idea how he was still holding himself up. His ass stretched around Minho’s cock like he was made for it, pulling him in, hole so tight around him he could barely breathe.

 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Minho breathed, grinning when Jisung whined in response. He sunk back down even further, shifting for a better angle. “Fuck, keep going.”

 

Jisung nodded obediently and bounced faster, rolling his hips faster, a string of curses leaving his mouth when Minho’s cock hit him just right. “Talk to me more...” He begged, clawing at the older’s chest and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Minho barely registered the words, too focused on Jisung above him to even think— the younger boy was a wreck already, skin glistening with sweat, the few marks he’d left growing darker by the minute, shaking so hard that Minho was afraid he was going to collapse. It was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, which was _really_ saying something considering how many times he’d thought that about Jisung previously.

 

“Minho,” Jisung whined, digging his nails into his chest, grinding down onto his cock like his life depended on it. “ _Talk_ to me.”

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Minho shook himself back to reality. “You’re too pretty for me to focus.” He murmured, taking a deep breath and propping his legs up. His cock sunk even deeper into Jisung and the younger boy yelped in surprise, falling forward onto Minho’s chest.

 

Minho threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair and tugged hard, grinning when Jisung moaned in response. He leaned up and licked the shell of his ear, other hand still gripping his ass tightly as he guided Jisung to keep moving. “You’re doing good.” He said under his breath. “Fuck, you’re so good, Jisung, so _tight—_ “

 

“So good… ” Jisung breathed, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck and clinging for dear life. “You feel so good, I need _more—_ ”

 

“What do you mean, more?” Minho smirked, giving Jisung’s ass a sharp smack. The younger made a strangled noise and clenched around his cock, rocking back onto it with more fervor and Minho groaned, smacking him again and grinning when he got the same reaction. “You like it when I hit you?”

 

Jisung nodded vigorously and Minho laughed a little, rubbing at the sore spot before pulling back and smacking it again. Jisung jolted in response and rolled his hips, frantically searching for something to grab onto, something to keep him down on earth.

 

“Fuck, keep going,” Minho said, switching his grip back to knead at Jisung’s hips. “You sound so good, baby. You sound so pretty.”

 

Jisung whined at that and buried his face into Minho’s neck, fingers threading through his hair and tugging desperately like it was his last lifeline.

 

“You look so good like this.” Minho continued, stroking rubbing circles into the dip of his hips and guiding Jisung to keep moving. “So fucking perfect. You’re taking it so well.”

 

Jisung moaned in response and desperately rocked back on Minho’s cock, angling hud hips a little to try to get a better angle. The pleasure was a lot less intense now than it had been when he was sitting up— Minho’s cock wasn’t hitting his prostate dead on anymore, only brushing against it occasionally, and it was driving Jisung absolutely mad. His entire body was humming with pleasure, starting deep inside of him and spreading to the tips of his toes, sending shivers up his spine making his shoulders shudder at every upstroke, and it wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before— he felt whole, complete, connected to Minho in a way he didn’t know was possible, and that thought turned him on a million times more than the actual act of riding his cock.

 

“Minho, I need _more.”_ He begged, grinding back down harder. It wasn’t enough contact for him, and while riding Minho was definitely nice, the idea of Minho throwing him down and fucking him fast and hard to seemed a lot more promising.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Minho murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

Jisung slowed his hips down a little and took a shaky breath, leaning up on his hands. “Want you to fuck me.” He said quietly, face flushing bright red, voice so soft Minho could barely make it out. “Wanna turn around so i’m on my back and you can fuck me like that.”

 

Minho inhaled sharply and he grabbed Jisung’s hips, stopping him from moving and trapping him in place. He angled his hips up to slam his cock right into Jisung’s prostate again, making the younger cry out and collapse onto his chest again.

 

“You really think you can get away with that right now?” Minho said, voice dropping and octave, and Jisung felt a shiver travel up his spine.

 

“I-I don’t understa—“

 

“You told me you wanted to ride me.” Minho said, bringing one of his hands down to knead at Jisung’s ass. “You’re not going to give up on that promise now, are you?”

 

Jisung whined and clutched tightly at Minho’s hair again, trying to rock back on his cock, but Minho’s hold on him made it impossible. “I-It’s not enough, I _can’t—_ “

 

“Yes you can.” Minho smacked his ass sharply and Jisung jolted up, clenching around Minho’s cock and making the older let out a low groan. “You told me you were going to ride me, so that’s what you’re going to do.”

 

Jisung opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, lower lip trembling. Minho denying his wishes was so much hotter than just indulging him, and Jisung felt some deep urge to prove himself, to show Minho that he _was_ good and that he _should_ be getting fucked like he asked.

 

“If you make me feel good, then I’ll turn you around and fuck you like you want.” Minho said, both hands squeezing at Jisung’s ass, running a finger down to where his cock met his hole. Jisung shuddered at the contact, nodding quickly. He sat up on shaky hands again and braced himself to pull back up, but Minho stopped him again, fingertips squeezing hard enough into Jisung’s ass to leave marks.

 

“One more thing.” The older said, eyes dark, and Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever was about to come.

 

Minho reaches behind him to where something was dangling over the side of the bunk bed, something almost… metallic sounding? Jisung opened his eyes to see Minho straightening out a belt, one that he recognized as Felix’s, and god if that didn’t turn him on even more—

 

“Hands.” Minho commanded and Jisung thrust his wrists forward obediently, face flushing bright red.

 

Minho wrapped the belt around his wrists and looped it around a few times, stopping before he fastened it. He looked up at Jisung, and this time his gaze was so soft and full of concern that Jisung could have cried. “Is this okay?” He whispered, voice shaking a little bit.

 

Jisung felt a wave of relief wash over him knowing that Minho was nervous too— it wasn’t a bad nervous, but it was something they’d never tried before, which always came with a fair amount of butterflies on usually only Jisung’s part. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

 

“Jisung, I need verbal confirma—“

 

“It’s okay.” Jisung said, giving a reassuring smile. “I want it. It’s good.”

 

Minho smiled back and buckled the belt, straightening it out a bit to give Jisung a little wiggle room. It was still loose enough for him to slip out, if he really wanted— Jisung didn’t like that part, but he figured it was more for Minho’s peace of mind, so he kept his mouth shut for now.

 

Minho pulled him back down for a kiss and Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut. His hands came up to cup Minho’s face, which was all he could really do now that he was restrained. Minho kissed him soft and sweet, fingers brushing his hair back from his face, licking into his mouth lazily like he had all the time in the world. Jisung kisses back as best he could, fingers curling against Minho’s jaw, letting out a happy little noise when Minho sucked his tongue into his mouth.

 

“Mmm…” Minho broke away for a minute, hands drifting to rest on Jisung’s hips again. “You can start moving whenever you want.”

 

Jisung nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath and sitting up a little. He let his hands rest on Minho’s chest to brace himself and sank back down fully onto his cock, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Minho squeezed at his hips, rubbing circles into the dips of his waist and Jisung started to bounce back up and down onto him, tiny staccato moans leaving his mouth and growing louder as he sped up.

 

Minho bit his lip, looking down to see Jisung’s half-hard cock bobbing against his stomach. “Baby, you’re so good—“

 

“—For you.” Jisung finished, voice cracked and broken. “Good for you, wanna be good for you—“

 

“Fuck, you’re so good. So gorgeous.” Minho bit his lip, fingers sliding up to splay along Jisung’s ribcage. “I wanna wreck you so bad.”

 

“ _Please,_ ” Jisung whined, tipping his head back. “Wreck me, make me _yours,_ I want you to _break_ me—“

 

“Shit, don’t stop.” Minho breathed, grabbing at Jisung’s ass and slamming the younger down into his dick. Jisung let out a loud cry and rocked back faster, desperate for more. He was at the angle where the head of Minho’s cock was running along his prostate at every thrust and it was driving Jisung wild. He constantly felt like he was going to come at any second, except he _wasn’t,_ because his dick had softened up considerably and Jisung didn’t even know it was _possible_ to come without touching his dick but he really felt like he was going to, and he was so turned on it almost _hurt._ His thighs were burning at this point, begging him for some kind of rest, his voice absolutely wrecked as he rocked back and forth on Minho’s cock.

 

“Feels good….” Jisung babbled, trying his best to keep his balance. His movements were growing more erratic now, the belt digging into his wrists as he scrambled for something to hold onto. “It’s so good, fuck, _please—“_

 

Minho shuddered and let out a low moan, digging his fingers into Jisung’s thighs in an attempt to slow him down. It was too much, and Jisung was going to make him come in no time if they kept going at this rate— something that Minho absolutely did not want to happen. He had a promise to keep.

 

“Baby,” Minho breathed, fingers digging into his thighs in an attempt to slow him down. “Slow down, you can slow down—“

 

“No, I can’t,” Jisung shook his head. “Wanna make you feel good, want you to fuck me, _please—“_

 

“Fuck,” Minho breathed, hands sliding up to his hips. Jisung was deeper into his headspace than Minho had counted on. He had to be careful. He gripped his hips tightly and pulled Jisung forward, causing the younger to lose his balance and fall back onto his chest, his entire body shaking.

 

Jisung let out a sob and tried desperately to grind back down onto him, but was stopped by Minho’s iron grip on his hips holding him in place.

 

“You’re good,” Minho breathed into his ear, one hand coming up to pet his hair while the other hugged him around his waist. “You’re good. Calm down, baby. You’re good.”

 

Jisung was breathing hard, shudders wracking his entire body, forehead resting against the belt on his wrists, eyes glassy and wet. He was babbling on about something Minho couldn’t understand save for the occasional _please_ and _need you_ and Minho held him tightly, running his hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.

 

“Jisung, I’m gonna pull out, okay?” Minho said softly, starting to shift downward a little.

 

Jisung looked up in a panic. “No, no, you can’t—“

 

“Jisung, baby, look at me.” Minho cupped his face in his hands, leaning over to kiss his nose. His eyes were wet with tears, pupils blown wide and barely able to focus on anything besides Minho, and the older felt a rush of emotions at the thought of it all. Jisung was this deep in his headspace because of _him,_ and it only made Minho want to wreck him even more, just like Jisung wanted.

 

“I’m only pulling out so I can flip us over, okay?” Minho continued, running his thumb along Jisung’s cheek. It was burning hot. “I’m going to fuck you like you wanted, because you did a good job riding me, and you deserve a reward.”

 

Jisung nodded, bringing his hips up so Minho could slip out easier. Jisung whined softly at the loss before letting Minho gently push him down, laying back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to take this off?” Minho tapped on the belt that was binding his wrists together and Jisung shook his head.

 

“Keep it on.” Jisung said softly. “Please. I like it.”

 

Minho bit his lip, crawling over Jisung and slotting himself between the younger’s legs. He ran his thumb over Jisung’s lips— still slightly pink and swollen from kissing earlier. Jisung opened his mouth a little wider and sucked Minho’s thumb into his mouth, and Minho inhaled sharply. This was how this whole arrangement had all started. With Jisung being bold and sucking on his fingers.

 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Minho expectantly, humming as his tongue swirled around the pad of his thumb. He was getting hard again— Minho could feel Jisung’s length poking against his stomach, and god, did sucking on fingers really turn him on that much?

 

“You love to use your mouth, don’t you?” Minho smiled a little, running his free hand along Jisung’s thigh.

 

Jisung nodded and closed his eyes again, wiggling his hips a little. His entire body was still shaking, and he _hated_ how empty he felt— he wanted to cry and scream and beg for Minho’s cock again, he wanted Minho to punish him for being needy— but Minho wanted to go soft on him, wanted him to listen and be good, so Jisung stayed quiet. Being bratty could wait.

 

“I almost wish I could fuck your mouth instead.” Minho murmured, slapping the inside of Jisung’s thigh. Jisung jumped, whining around his finger, feeling even _more_ blood rushing to his cock.

 

“N-no…” Jisung protested, letting Minho’s thumb rest on his bottom lip. “Want you inside me again….” He bucked his hips up, trying to prove his point.

 

Minho chuckled, sitting back up to undo the belt on Jisung’s wrists. Jisung opened his mouth in protest, but Minho cut him off before he could speak— “I want to feel your hands on me.” He said, unbuckling it and pulling it away from his hands. “I love it when you get desperate and grab at anything you can get your hands on.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jisung breathed, the words sending shivers up his spine. He twisted his wrists around a little to get the blood flowing again and laid back, against the pillow, reaching up to pull Minho back down for a kiss.

 

Minho kissed him back, long and deep, biting his lip and sucking on his tongue. Jisung sighed happily and melted under Minho’s touch, arching up against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Minho’s arms ran up his sides and Jisung shuddered, spreading his thighs apart even more. He wanted Minho back inside him, _now._

 

“Can you please….” Jisung trailed off, face flushing bright red.

 

Minho leaned up to kiss his nose, grinning. “Yeah, I can.” He reached a hand down to run his cock along Jisung’s hole, teasing him a little before angling himself to push in. “You rode me so good, made me feel so nice. You deserve a reward, don’t you?”

 

Jisung nodded quickly. “Please, _please—“_

 

“You want me to make you feel good like you deserve?” He pressed forward a bit and slipped in past the tight ring of muscle. “You want me to make you mine?”

 

Jisung cried out and scrambled for a better hold on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. “All yours, I’m _yours, please—_ “

 

“Say it again.” Minho said darkly, pushing in all at once, and Jisung saw stars, throwing his head back and moaning like a pornstar.

 

“I’m yours,” he babbled, “I’m yours, I belong to you, I’m _yours—“_

 

 _“_ Fuck, can I—“

 

“ _Please—“_ Jisung gripped him tightly, breathing hard.

 

Minho fucked in and out of him shallowly a couple times before shoving in completely and Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a noise loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Minho groaned low in his ear and started to pick up a steady pace— not too fast, but definitely not slow. Jisung whined and twisted his fingers into Minho’s hair, and the pleasure started to wash over him in waves again. Minho was so _deep_ , brushing against his prostate at every thrust, and Jisung was going to go insane if he didn’t start hitting it directly soon.

 

“A-a little higher….” Jisung mumbled, head thrown back. He let out another moan and tried to shift himself around, whining when it only made it worse.

 

Minho slowed down a little and shifted to hold most of his weight on his legs, sitting up and letting his arms drift to under Jisung’s thighs. “What’s the magic word?”

 

“...Please….” Jisung said weakly, hands falling back down onto the pillow.

 

In one motion, he pushed the younger’s legs up and leaned over him more and Jisung cried out as Minho’s cock rammed directly against his prostate, scrambling to get some sort of hold on him.

 

“Is that better?” Minho asked, tilting his head to the side and pushing even farther in.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jisung nodded furiously, breathing hard. “That’s good, that’s good, _oh—“_

 

Minho immediately started fucking into him again, slow and deep, pushing Jisung’s thighs even farther apart.

 

Jisung groaned and dug his nails into Minho’s shoulders, feeling as if all the air had been punched out of his lungs. This was _so_ much better than any other angle they’d tried, which Jisung didn’t even realize was possible, and he frantically gasped for breath, curses tumbling out of his mouth, his entire body shaking.

 

“You sound so good like this,” Minho murmured, leaning down to kiss along Jisung’s neck. “You sound so pretty for me.”

 

Jisung whined, fingers curling into Minho’s hair. “Only for you, all for you—“

 

“Fuck, you’re mine.” Minho breathed, picking up his pace. “ _My_ baby, you look so good for me, you’re taking it so well.”

 

Jisung moaned at the praise, arching up into his touch, his entire body jolting when Minho’s lips grazed along his ear. His body was on fire, and Minho was hitting him _just right,_ and he could barely even think. He needed more, he needed to touch himself, he needed _something—_

 

“I want you to touch yourself, can you do that for me?” Minho asked, voice low in his ear. “Show me how you get yourself off when you think about me?”

 

Jisung swallowed hard, “I-I don’t….” He stammered, voice melting into a moan again as Minho thrusted into him slowly again, rolling his hips.

 

“You don’t what?” Minho pulled back slightly, confused.

 

“I-I don’t get myself off anymore, n-not since we started…”

 

Minho stopped for a minute, sitting back up a little, cheeks splitting into a grin. “Oh really? Is that another rule you’ve made up for yourself without telling me?”

 

Jisung nodded, biting his lip. His eyes fluttered shut, fuck, he needed Minho to _move_ again—

 

“You’re fucking perfect, I swear.” Minho gripped his thighs and immediately started fucking into him again, even harder than before. Wet slapping sounds echoed through the room and Jisung cried out, one hand finding a place in the pillow behind him while the other shot down to his dick. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, tears welling up in his eyes at finally getting _some_ sort of relief.

 

“You can’t get off without me, huh?” Minho asked, angling up a little, and Jisung blinked hard, the tears finally spilling over. “Look at you, you’re crying, you really need me that bad?”

 

Jisung nodded hard, a choked sob leaving his mouth. “I need it, I need you—“

 

“I’m the only one who can make you feel good anymore? Is that it?”

 

“Only you.” Jisung responded quickly, crying out when Minho slammed into him particularly hard again. “It’s only you, I’m _yours,_ fuck, I’m yours—“

 

“Say it again.”

 

Jisung jerked himself up to full hardness again, cock leaking like crazy— he’d never gotten this wet before just on his own, and he ran his fingers through the precum, spreading it across his dick and making the glide easier.

 

“I-I’m yours,” He repeated, nodding again. “F-fuck, I’m yours, _please—“_

 

“What are you saying please to?” Minho smirked, leaning down again to kiss at his neck. The cock grazed Minho’s stomach, and _fuck,_ the extra friction was so _good,_ he wasn’t going to last long at all.

 

“I don’t know, I-I don’t _know—“_ Jisung threw his head back,

 

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Minho breathed, latching onto the skin below his collarbone below where his shirt would fall and sucking a mark into the skin.

 

Jisung’s tears were flowing steadily now, his words melting into incoherent babbles, and Minho was only able to pick up the occasional _please_ or _more_ as he sucked more marks down Jisung’s chest— he wasn’t going to last long at all.

 

“You’re so tight.” Minho murmured against his skin, “So fucking right for me, you sound so good, you look so _good.”_

 

“M-Minho, ‘m close, please, can you—“ His voice broke into another whine, and Minho felt his heart jump into his throat at the younger saying his name.

 

“Y-you can come,” Minho breathed hard, hips stuttering. He was close now too, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off.

 

“No, can you, _fuck_ —“ Jisung moaned loudly again, eyes flying open, more tears streaming down his face. His legs were shaking hard, one hand frantically pumping at his cock while other curled into the pillow by his head, gripping so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

Minho slowed down a little, grinding into him slow and bringing a hand up run his knuckles across his cheek. “Can I what?” He said softly, lower lip quivering, he was so, _so_ close, but Jisung’s comfort was more important than getting himself off.

 

Jisung took a deep breath. “Condom off… want you to come inside.” He murmured, nuzzling against Minho’s hand.

 

Minho inhaled sharply, and it took all of his willpower not to come right on the spot. He leaned down to kiss Jisung softly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, and Jisung melted against his touch, fingers curling into the older’s hair as a soft sigh left his lips.

 

“Are you sure?” Minho asked, pulling back a little. “Cleanup is messy…”

 

Jisung nodded, voice shaky. “I don’t care. I want you inside. Want you to fill me up.”

 

Minho cursed under his breath and his free hand shot down to drag the base of the condom up as he pulled out of Jisung. He let it fall to the bed underneath before guiding himself back in, groaning at the feeling of Jisung tightening around him raw. He could feel every little tremor of the boy under him, every ridge of his hole, and it was _exhilarating—_ he’d never topped without a condom before because he knew how unpleasant cleaning out afterward could be, but this made him want to fuck Jisung raw for the rest of his life.

 

Jisung let out a noise and tugged at Minho’s hair, body arching up as the older pushed back in. The feeling of Minho stretching him open was even _more_ overwhelming now and he could feel every bump on his cock inside him, the way it twitched up as Minho bottomed out.

 

“Fuck, can I move—“

 

“ _Please,”_ Jisung begged, voice high and breathy. He was shaking so hard his body was practically vibrating, tears trickling down his cheeks, eyes glazed over and pupils blown to the size of the moon.

 

Minho nodded and braced himself on one forearm, guiding Jisung’s hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. He jerked Jisung off in time with his thrusts and Jisung cried out, fingers digging into his scalp, babbling incoherent words that Minho could barely understand. Minho groaned and sped up his pace, filling the room with wet slapping sounds again as fucking into Jisung as fast as he could.

 

“You’re so tight,” Minho murmured into his ear. “Gonna make me come, fuck, _Jisung—“_ He groaned, vision fizzing white as he pushed in as deep as he could, entire body trembling as he came hard inside of Jisung. He latched onto the younger’s neck, sucking a dark mark into his skin as he rode it out, fucking himself into borderline oversensitivity as Jisung spasmed beneath him.

 

“Can I come, can I _please_ come, Minho, I—“ Jisung was fully sobbing now, clutching onto Minho’s hair like a lifeline, hips twitching at every movement of the older’s hand on his cock. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and the noises coming from his mouth were pornographic— all high whines and desperate moans, breathing rough and ragged.

 

“You can come, baby,” Minho panted, wincing at the pressure around his cock as he kept fucking into Jisung, his release only making the glide easier. He sped up the motion of his hand and grinded deep into him again, right against his prostate, and Jisung _screamed,_ back arching up into him as he came against both of their chests, vision going black.

 

Minho rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, breathing hard and carding his fingers through the younger’s hair. He slowed his hips down to a stop, milking the last few drops of come from Jisung’s cock as he twitched in oversensitivity.

 

“Jisung, baby, are you still with me?”He murmured, bringing his hand up to run through the lines of come on his stomach.

 

Jisung nodded slowly and took a breath, his entire body shuddering. He felt like he was floating on another plane of existence— his body felt like it was made out of jelly, fingers gone numb from clutching at Minho’s hair so tight.

 

Minho leaned up to catch his lips into a soft kiss and Jisung sighed against his lips, body relaxing into the sheets as he tried to kiss back as best as he could. One hand trailed down to grab at Minho’s wrist, bringing his hand up as he pulled back a little to suck the older’s come-covered fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he hummed around the digits.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Minho murmured. thumb swiping along Jisung’s lip to catch a drop that had fallen out.

 

Jisung’s face flushed at the praise and he circled his tongue around Minho’s knuckles before swallowing it all down, shuddering at the taste.

 

Minho pulled his fingers out, letting them drag down Jisung’s chin before sitting back up, shifting his hold onto the younger’s hips. “Gonna pull out now, okay?”

 

Jisung’s eyes flew open. “No, no, _please_ don’t—“

 

“Baby, I need to.” He said, giggling softly. “My dick hurts.”

 

Jisung pouted but sat back anyway, wincing as Minho started to pull out. He gasped at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing as he scrambled to bring a hand back to his entrance, stuffing a finger back inside himself to keep the come from leaking out.

 

Minho tilted his head to the side, laughing a little. “You’re so cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Jisung huffed, which only made Minho laugh harder. “I just…. want to keep it in.”

 

“Cute.” Minho grinned. “Actually, I think I have a plug somewhere, if you’re okay with me leaving to wash it off real quick?”

 

Jisung nodded quickly, biting his lower lip.

 

“I wish you’d told me you were into that.” Minho said, reaching past the curtain to dig into a box underneath his bed. “I would’ve cleaned it off beforehand.” He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it up— a silicone teardrop shaped plug, all black, flared out at one end. “This okay?” He asked, and Jisung nodded again.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Minho leaned up to kiss his nose and grabbed his pants from down near the edge of the bed, lifting back to curtain to step out and slide them over his legs. He walked out of the room and Jisung distantly heard the bathroom sink turn on, as well as a squirt of soap.

 

Jisung pulled out his phone from where it had slid underneath the pillow and opened the front camera. He looked absolutely _wrecked—_ his hair was a rat’s nest, sticking up in every direction, lips bitten red with a little smear of come still dribbling along his chin, and there was a giant hickey on the side of his neck that he had _no_ idea how to properly cover.

 

He sighed— all he could do was hope for a turtleneck, or that the stylist noonas wouldn’t tell their manager. Aside from that, there were a few more marks down his chest and stomach, but those would all be hidden by clothes.

 

He dropped his phone back on the bed and ran his free hand through his hair, trying to tame it at least a little bit. He was starting to get anxious, and he wasn’t sure why— he hoped Minho would come back soon.

 

As of on cue, he heard the faucet shut off and Minho padding back down the hallway, walking back into the room and bumping the door closed with his hip. He pulled back the curtain and climbed into bed, the plug in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other.

 

He let the washcloth rest on Jisung’s knee and picked up the bottle of lube, squirting a dollop onto the tip of the plug before dropping the bottle back down and spreading it over the surface of the toy.

 

“Jisung, you have to take your finger out, can you do that for me?”

 

The younger nodded obediently and Minho held his wrist, easing it back and holding the plug at the ready. He slipped it in just as the tip of Jisung’s finger slid out of his rim. Jisung jolted at the intrusion, but soon relaxed around it— it wasn’t hitting his prostate or stretching him _too_ much, it was more of a comforting weight than anything else, and he liked it a lot.

 

“You’re so _cute,_ what the fuck?” Minho giggled, crawling over to press a soft kiss to the younger’s lips. Jisung smiled and kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck.

 

“You still have come on your face.” Minho pulled back, making a face. “Ew.”

 

Jisung scrunched his nose and brought his hand back to his chin, swiping up the mess with his thumb and sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Dirty, baby.” Minho poked his cheek, sitting back up again and grabbing the washcloth off his leg. He brought it down to Jisung’s stomach to wipe all the mess away before the younger stopped him again with a hand on his wrist.

 

“Don’t.” Jisung said, face flushing. “I want… you know.”

 

Minho raised his eyebrows, his grin growing even wider when he made the connection. “God, you’re so _hot_ ,” he murmured, running his fingers along Jisung’s stomach and gathering the come along the digits. “How did i get so lucky?”

 

Jisung shrugged and eagerly sucked Minho’s fingers back between his lips, swirling his own release around his tongue before swallowing it down again.

 

Minho wiped his stomach clean before moving to clean the lube and a few stray drops of come away from his ass and Jisung jumped a little at the touch before relaxing again, tongue tracing lines between Minho’s fingers, making sure he’d swallowed every last drop.

 

He moved the cloth up to Jisung’s face next, gently easing his fingers out of his mouth to wipe away the tears and drool that had accumulated on his face. He pulled the curtain back to throw the washcloth across the room into the dirty clothes basket before flopping down next to Jisung, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulling him into a hug.

 

Jisung melted into his hold, sliding his arms around Minho’s neck and nuzzling his nose.

 

“You’re sooo cute.” Minho dragged out, pecking Jisung’s lips.

 

“Stop that.” Jisung tried to frown, but he couldn’t help the smile that crept back up onto his face.

 

“Are you good right now?” Minho sat up a little, looking into his eyes. They were still glazed and unfocused, but he wasn’t _completely_ gone.

 

“I don’t know, it’s up to _you_ to tell me if I’m good.” Jisung retorted, and Minho pushed his shoulder playfully in response.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He laughed. “I mean, was that all okay for you?”

 

Jisung nodded, a soft smile on his face. “It was good. It was perfect.”

 

“I’m not going to let you get away with stuff like that next time.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘stuff like that?’” Jisung frowned.

 

“All the begging and whining.” Minho replied, his nonchalance sending a shiver up Jisung’s spine. “I’m not letting you get away with it next time.”

 

“Why did you let me get away with it this time?”

 

“Because it was your first.”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Jisung grinned. “I think I make you too soft for you to put me in my place.”

 

“Oh,” Minho tightened his grip on Jisung’s waist, and the air around them immediately changed. “You don’t think I could show you exactly who’s in charge here if I wanted?”

 

Jisung’s lower lip quivered. “N-no. You’re too sweet to me—“

 

Minho flipped them around so he was on top of Jisung, legs straddling his hips, pinning his wrists down by his head. “I’d watch what you’re saying if I were you, baby.” He murmured, voice dropping an octave. “You _really_ don’t want me to get rough with you.”

 

“Maybe I do.” Jisung countered, cock twitching underneath him.

 

“Is that what you want?” Minho asked, voice sickly sweet. “You want to get bratty? You want me to show you who owns you?”

 

“Please, _please—“_

 

Minho grinded back down onto his cock, the rough fabric of his sweatpants making Jisung jump. “God, if I wasn’t so scared of hurting you right now I’d—“

 

There was a distinctive jingling of keys followed by the sound of their front door opening up and Minho froze, eyes widening. “Shit. Get under the blankets.”

 

He scrambled off of Jisung and covered them both with his comforter, and Jisung curled into his side, eyes closing. If they just pretended they were sleeping, everything would be fine.

 

Someone opened the door to the room and Jisung sucked in a breath. Minho still had the curtain in front of his bed, they _should_ be hidden well enough—

 

“Jeez, open a window or something next time you do it. The sex smell _really_ isn’t helping you guys hide anything.” Jeongin said, and if it were possible for his dick to retract back inside of his body, Jisung was positive his would have. He looked back at Minho, eyes wide, and the older pressed a finger to his lips as a signal to stay quiet.

 

“I know you’re both awake.” Jeongin continued, walking over to his dresser and opening it up. “Stop hiding.”

 

“How do you _know?”_ Minho asked out loud, and Jisung covered his face with his hands. This was even worse than Hyunjin hearing them, even worse than Seungmin walking in on them after they’d kissed the first time.

 

“No offense, but I’m the only one in this group with a brian besides Chan and he’s never here.” He pulled out a jacket, checking to see if it was clean before throwing it over his shoulders. “You’re terrible at hiding it.”

 

“What do you _mean—“_

 

“You both sneak out to the bathroom every other night at three in the morning on the dot and are in there for a half hour before you come back all out of breath, It’s _really_ not hard for anyone to understand what’s going on.”

 

“Does anyone else know?” Jisung spoke up then, voice coming out a lot squeakier than intended. Obviously, there was Hyunjin and Seungmin, but those had been accidents, and he thought they’d gotten pretty good at covering their tracks.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Jeongin replied, zipping up his jacket and closing the dresser. “Not my business. As long as you aren’t causing a scandal, I really could care less. I don’t understand why you’re trying to hide it, anyways, everyone knew about Chan and Minho and nobody cared—“

 

“Oh my god, please stop talking.” Jisung begged. “I don’t want you to know what sex is.”

 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I’m not a toddler, I was only born five months after you.” He walked towards the door. “I’m going out for Ice Cream with Daehwi. Tell the rest that I won’t be back until later.” He closed the bedroom door as he left and a few seconds later, the front door slammed behind him.

 

“....I’m guessing you don’t want a round two then?” Minho asked, sitting up a little.

 

“Absolutely not.” Jisung glared up at him, still in shock. “Jeongin knows. Oh my god, Jeongin _knows what sex is—“_

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Minho rolled his eyes pulling Jisung back down into his arms. “Don’t worry about it. He won’t tell anyone else, he doesn’t care. Now shut up and cuddle me.”

 

Jisung sighed and settled against his shoulder, snaking his arms back around Minho’s neck and closing his eyes. He could deal with the trauma of Jeongin knowing about it later— for now, he just wanted to curl up and sleep. He hadn’t noticed how much his body was aching before, but the low hum of pain was slowly making it’s way to the front of his mind, and he just wanted to sleep it all off.

 

Minho reaches behind him to grab his phone and put on a soft music playlist, something soothing that they could both fall asleep to. He set an alarm for an hour— that would be enough time for a quick power nap before they had to clean themselves up.

 

“You mean the world to me, you know.” Minho murmured softly, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

 

“I know.” Jisung said back, smiling against his shoulder and pressing a soft kiss there. “You mean the world to me too.”

 

Minho grinned and laid back against his pillow. “I just wanna know how I got so lucky.” He ran his fingers up and down Jisung’s back. “You’re so perfect, how do you even _do_ that?”

 

Jisung only hummed in response.

 

“You sure you’re okay right now? Like, are you positive—“

 

“Minho, _please.”_ Jisung leaned up to give him a quick kiss. “I’m absolutely fine. Just… sleep now, talk later.”

 

“I’m just trying to make sure—“

 

Jisung gave him another kiss to shut him up, this one a little longer. “Sleep now, talk later.” He repeated, and Minho nodded in surrender.

 

“Sleep now, talk later.” He agreed, letting his eyes fall shut.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I said it once and I'll say it again, chris if ur reading this I am so so incredibly sorry
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_bassbot)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bassb0t)


End file.
